1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus such as Japanese, English language or other language or word processors or personal computers and more particularly to a word processing apparatus capable of inputting characters into fixed format text. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional word processing apparatuses of this type are known. They have functions for inputting and registering fixed formats composed by ".largecircle.", " " or the other particular symbols in place of names and addresses. They function to call the registered fixed format texts and replacing particular symbols with inputted characters to accomplish the fixed format text when they are used. If there is a necessity of shifting a format as a name to the right end, an operator execute right margin shifting using an editing function after finishing replacement.
However, since editing operations such as right margin shifting, centering and the like become clear when the fixed format is composed, if the operator accomplishes right margin shifting and other editing each time as necessary after finishing replacement as mentioned above, problems of operations became complicated and portions requiring edit processing is left without editing occurring.
Moreover, in fixed format text input mode of the above mentioned word processing apparatus, the input mode will not automatically release while characters are inputted until the end of the format where there are no more symbols to input characters. Therefore it is necessary to release the mode by operating the release key each time when the operator wants to input between lines of the fixed format text in the ordinary text producing mode.
Furthermore, if character numbers to be inputted are less than the number of particular symbols set and registered in a line of a fixed format text and at least one particular symbol is not inputted character, the particular symbol without character inputted is left as that is in the fixed format text, or replaced by a space and left in the fixed format text. When particular symbols are left in the fixed format text and the fixed format text is printed out, particular symbols will be printed out on a paper as this causes inconvenience. In order to delete the remains of the particular symbols, it is necessary to execute batch deleting by an edit functions or to delete symbols one by one.
Moreover, in the above word processing apparatus, when a line exists, which is not needed, inputting characters in fixed format text input mode and characters are not inputted in the line, the line will left as particular symbols within the fixed format text and if the fixed format text is printed out in this state, the particular symbols are printed out as they are. Therefore, in order to delete unnecessary lines, it is necessary to switch over to ordinary text producing mode and to delete superflows lines by the function of partial deleting. This causes complicated key operation.
The present invention has been devised in view of the aforesaid problems. It is an object thereof to provide a word processing apparatus wherein at least an edit symbol, indicating edit processing content, is added to particular symbols being replaced characters and characters replaced by the edit symbols are edit controlled automatically when particular symbols with edit symbol are replaced with characters.